


Ice Pack

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank breaks his nose, and Gerard tries to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Written at the request of [](http://simeonrun.livejournal.com/profile)[**simeonrun**](http://simeonrun.livejournal.com/), who asked for some h/c. Hope you like it. :)

Frank winced as he lifted the ice pack he was holding to his face and touched his nose, trying to determine how much damage had been done. Yeah, touching it hurt, but he really didn't think it was _that_ bad. Gerard, however, seemed to have a different take on the matter.

"Oh man, that looks terrible. Does it hurt a lot? Is it broken? Oh God, I bet it's broken." He stopped and paused for breath, staring at Frank. "I think it's crooked. Does it look crooked to you?"

"Gerard, calm down, it doesn't look crooked, although it could still be broken. We should probably take him to the hospital to get it checked out."

Frank was extremely glad that Ray was there to be the voice of reason; Gerard had a bit of a tendency to over-dramatize injuries. He could tell that Gerard wasn't going to feel better anytime soon, since his eyes widened at Ray's mention of the hospital.

"You think it's that bad?" He looked so sad that Frank had to try to comfort him, even though Frank was the one actually in pain.

He put his arm around Gerard's shoulders, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine, you'll see."

"I guess."

Gerard didn't sound too convinced, but he did manage to stop freaking out enough to get through the car ride to the hospital without annoying the other two too much. Actually, he pretty much just jittered his leg and drummed his fingers while running a hand over Frank's thigh soothingly. Frank was grateful for the contact; he wasn't _scared_ exactly, but he was still worried about what the doctor might say.

They finally got to the hospital, pulling into the parking lot outside the emergency room. When they got inside, Frank had to fill out the usual paperwork, which was slightly hampered by the ice pack he was still holding to his nose. In the end, Ray just filled it out for him to speed things along. Gerard wandered around the waiting room, picking up stray magazines without looking at them and just generally fidgeting.

Frank was exceedingly glad that the waiting room was empty since that meant that he only waited about ten minutes before he was taken to an exam room. Ray and Gerard both went with him, Gerard not wanting to leave Frank, and Ray wanting to keep Gerard calm.

Frank sat on the exam table, Ray sat in a chair, and Gerard poked through the stuff on the doctor's desk. The doctor came in a few minutes later, and Gerard stopped poking around, going to Frank's side and grasping his hand.

"Hello…Mr. Iero," the doctor said, looking at the chart in his hands. "I'm Dr. Thompson. So, you think your nose might be broken?"

Frank nodded.

"Alright then, let's have a look."

The doctor took the ice pack from Frank's hand, setting it down on the desk.

"Alright, I need you to tell me when it hurts," the doctor said, gently moving Frank's nose and keeping track of his responses.

Frank squeezed Gerard's hand every time he felt a bolt of pain, otherwise keeping still and hoping it would be over quickly. When the doctor was done, he began making notes on Frank's chart.

"Well Mr. Iero, it looks like your nose _is_ broken. It's a mild break, however, so I shouldn't need to do anything with it."

Frank nodded, and Gerard heaved a sigh of relief.

"For the next few days, you should keep on icing it for 15-20 minutes at a time. That can be repeated several times a day. Here," Dr. Thompson said, quickly scribbling out a prescription and handing Frank the sheet. "It's for standard ibuprofen, which should help with the pain. Take it only when you need to, and no more often than every four hours."

He finished up with his notes, handing Frank another sheet of paper. "Take this to the front desk. I'll need to see you again in a week to make sure your nose is healing properly. You can set up an appointment at the front desk as well."

Frank nodded, shaking the doctor's hand when it was offered. When the doctor had left, Gerard pulled Frank from the table and out the door quickly.

"Ugh, I hate hospitals," he mumbled as they approached the desk with Ray trailing behind.

Frank handed his paper to the woman behind it, agreeing to be back a week from that day. The guys made a quick run to the hospital pharmacy for Frank's prescription before heading back to his apartment. As soon as they got inside, Gerard all but forced Frank to lie down on the couch.

"Gerard, what the hell? It's not like I'm sick or something; it's just a broken nose."

"But Frank…I just want you to get better."

"Lying down isn't going to help my nose heal any faster."

"Yeah, but rest probably will."

Frank finally gave up, knowing that Gerard could and would keep on hounding him until he did.

"Will you be alright alone with him if I leave?" Ray asked Frank a little later, when Gerard went to take a piss.

"I'll be fine. I mean, what's he gonna do, kill me with caring?" They both laughed.

"Point taken. You need anything before I go?"

"Nah, I'm good. Plus, I'm sure _Mom_ will be happy to take care of me when he gets out of the bathroom."

Frank smiled innocently when a scowling Gerard walked into the room.

"Well, I guess you don't need me here then, do you?" Gerard moved as if to leave.

"Aw Gerard, don't be like that. Of course I need you. I always need you." Gerard's face softened, and Ray made gagging noises.

"I'm definitely out of here if you guys are starting with the boyfriend talk."

"You mean you don't want to hear us call each other cutesy names like 'sweetums' or 'pumpkin'?" Gerard asked. He had his eyes wide, making him look very boyish.

"Ugh, I hope neither of you wants to be called those things," Ray said as he headed out of the apartment. "Later."

Frank and Gerard laughed as soon as the door was shut.

"I might have to kill you if you actually _did_ call me something like that," Frank said.

"I might have to kill me, too."

After a short silence, Frank turned on the television, hoping to find something that wasn't too boring.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Gerard asked after another minute.

Frank smiled at his boyfriend's inability to drop the mother hen routine.

"Well, I could use an ice pack."

"You got it."

Gerard came back a few minutes later with a fresh ice pack, shifting Frank so he could sit behind him with Frank between his legs. Frank snuggled in, falling asleep not long after removing the ice pack. Apparently he was more tired than he thought.

 

**********

 

Frank was awakened some time later, when Gerard started shifting around. Gerard noticed almost immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. My legs are asleep."

"It's alright," Frank replied sleepily. "I should get up anyway. My nose hurts like a bitch."

"Let me get you some ibuprofen, then."

Gerard ungracefully slid out from under Frank and onto the floor, almost landing on his head. He went into the kitchen, getting the bottle of medication and a glass of water before returning.

"Thanks," Frank said, taking hold of the hand Gerard had the pills in and kissing it before taking the pill bottle. He took a couple of pills, relaxing back onto the couch.

"Gerard, I'm hungry." He looked up at Gerard pleadingly.

"And you think me making you something would be a good idea?" Gerard was a notoriously bad cook.

"No, but you can put a sandwich together. I've seen you do it."

"Alright…any particular kind of sandwich you want?"

"Surprise me."

Gerard grinned and headed into the kitchen. Frank dozed off again while waiting for him. He woke up for the second time when Gerard was halfway done with his own sandwich.

"Mmm, food," Frank mumbled, grabbing the sandwich Gerard had left on a plate for him and taking a big bite. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, deciding that he liked it.

"What's in it?" he asked around a mouthful.

"Um, a little bit of pretty much everything you have in your fridge."

"It's good."

"Thanks."

They finished their meal in relative silence, but it was comfortable. Frank yawned a little while later, still somewhat tired even though he had just woken up.

"Still tired?" Gerard asked, looking at Frank appraisingly. "Maybe you should go to bed."

"Aw, I'm not that tired. And I don't want you to leave, anyway."

"Well," Gerard looked thoughtful for a moment, "maybe I could stay and we could both go to bed?" He ended with a sly grin.

"Why, Mr. Way, are you coming on to me?"

"And if I am?"

"Well, then I may just have to oblige you."

They both grinned, heading off to get ready for bed. Frank was undressing slowly, taking care not to bump his nose, when Gerard came into the room. He stood and watched until it appeared that Frank was going to put pajamas on.

"I doubt you're going to be needing these," he said, grabbing the shirt Frank was attempting to put on and the pants that were laid out on the bed and tossing them on the floor.

Gerard pulled Frank in for a kiss, stopping short when he realized that he was about to bump Frank's nose. He tilted his head, slowly moving in for a short kiss.

"Guess kissing's off the table, huh?"

"For now, I guess. But we can still have fun."

So saying, Frank took hold of the hem of Gerard's shirt, slowly pulling it over his head. Frank threw the shirt on the floor, moving to undo Gerard's jeans. Gerard shifted awkwardly, getting his jeans caught on one of his feet when trying to get them off. Frank chuckled as he watched Gerard's struggle.

"Oh, quiet you."

Gerard finally got his pants off and pushed Frank down onto the bed. Instead of joining Frank, however, he left the room, coming back a moment later and began digging in his jeans pockets. Frank gave him a confused look when he dropped a latex glove, a pair of scissors, and a bottle of honey on the bed.

"What the hell is that for?"

"You'll see."

Frank really kind of hated it when Gerard tried to be mysterious.

"Gerard…"

"Oh come on, you aren't gonna have to wait _that_ long. And you'll love it, I promise."

Frank watched as Gerard cut off the fingers of the glove, leaving the thumb, and then cut down the side, so he was left with a large square of latex. That done, Gerard put the scissors on the night stand, getting Frank's lube out of it in the process.

He popped the cap on the lube and smeared some on his fingers, gently pushing Frank to lie back. Frank went willingly, although he still let out an involuntary whimper when Gerard's cold, lube-slicked fingers touched his entrance. He expected to be penetrated, so he was a little surprised when all Gerard did was rub the lube around.

A moment later, Gerard was grabbing the glove, opening the honey, and pouring some into the thumb. He wiped the little bit of lube left on his fingers on the outside of the thumb. Frank watched the entire process, not really getting what was coming until Gerard had his tongue in the thumb of the glove and about an inch away from his asshole.

"Gerard, uhhh…" Frank trailed off as Gerard pretty much shoved his gloved tongue into Frank.

Frank groaned harshly at the mostly unexpected feeling; it was unlike anything he'd felt before. Frank squirmed around a little as Gerard fluttered his tongue just inside of him. After a few minutes of this, Gerard pushed his tongue in further, causing Frank to start panting heavily.

Frank quickly grabbed his dick, stroking it roughly and watching Gerard the entire time. Gerard met his eyes as he did something wonderfully twisty with his tongue.

"Ohhh, Gerard…" was all Frank managed to get out before he came all over his stomach and chest.

Gerard kept on going until Frank reached down and gave him a half-hearted push.

"Jesus, Gerard…that was amazing," Frank said, lying still as he calmed down.

"Glad you liked it." Gerard's grin was strained as he tossed the latex in the garbage and moved up to lie next to Frank. "I was hoping it would help you feel better."

"Oh, I definitely feel better."

Frank turned on his side to face Gerard as the other man quickly began jacking off. He wanted to help, really he did, but he found himself too tired to do much. He ended up putting his hand on Gerard's chest, stroking lightly as Gerard sped up. He gave one of Gerard's nipples a good pinch, which ended up pushing Gerard over the edge. He came with a low moan, slowing down and eventually stopping. Frank moved closer to Gerard, putting an arm around his waist and tangling their legs together, ignoring the fact that they were both sticky and gross.

"Where'd you get the glove, anyway? I know you didn't just happen to have it in your pocket."

"Picked it up at the hospital while I was poking around."

Frank laughed quietly. "I can't believe you stole it from the hospital," he mumbled, half asleep.

"Whatever. They buy those things by the thousands. Not like they'll miss one. And besides, you liked what I used it for."

"That I did."

With that, Frank fell asleep, followed shortly by Gerard. And when they went back to the hospital the next week for Frank's follow-up visit, Gerard made sure to sneak a couple more gloves into his pockets.


End file.
